


A Serious, Sensual Night of Sexiness

by Pinkcess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkcess/pseuds/Pinkcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel likes Starscream. Starscream is shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious, Sensual Night of Sexiness

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So, I did this kind of for a bet? Starky owes me 2 WHOLE CAKES.  
> Vague daddy-kink.  
> It's not that sticky.  
> TFP Starscream, TFA Sentinel.

 The scene had been set. Sentinel was not a patient mech, but Primus, those legs. It would be worth it in the end.

 Candles from Earth (euuuuurgh organics. At least they were useful for something) burnt carefully, the shadows cast across the walls, sensual. A smooth music track recommended by Jazz played softly in the background. Nothing could ruin this.

  _[I’ve got something for you in my habsuite.]_ Sentinel commed the errant Seeker.

  _[Can’t you just give it to me?]_ Was Starscream’s surly reply.

“Well, I could, if you’d just come here…” Sentinel muttered to himself.

  _[It’s important.]_ He urged.

  _It’s my red-hot, super sexy spike!_ He would’ve told the Seeker so, except he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

 Starscream walked into his room, not bothering to ping his arrival, “What do you want?”

 “You!” Sentinel replied, eloquently.

 “... Excuse you?” Starscream blinked at him.

 Sentinel snapped his fingers, his door locking. “I’ve seen the way you look at this chin. You want it.”

 “Really now?” Starscream quirked an optic ridge, edging closer to him.

  _Frag yes, intuition never fails me!_

 “But what would be in it for _me?_ ” Starscream rapped his knuckles against Sentinel’s chestplates with sass. “My interests are rather.. Singular.”

 That was _interesting,_ particularly to a mech as revved up as Sentinel was. “You kinky?”

 Starscream smirked. The look was predatory and Sentinel resisted the urge to shiver. “You don’t even know the _half_ of it.”

 Still, Sentinel charged ahead with full confidence. “We did some pretty funky stuff in the Academy. I’m down for anything. Nothing I haven’t done.”

 “Oh?” Starscream gave him an innocent look. “Really? Then you’d be amiable for anything that a… a _novice_ such as myself would suggest?”

 Sentinel puffed himself up. “Obviously.”  
  
Starscream was a warm weight against him, a pleasant sensation. “Would you be content for me to tie you down?”

 Sentinel couldn’t stop his vents from hitching. Starscream smirked again. “I take that as a yes?”

 "Sure.” Sentinel tried to play it cool but his words came out choked, so he suspected he failed.

 Starscream pushed him backwards and Sentinel landed on the berth. The flyer unsubspaced something that resembled rope but looked sturdier. He climbed on top of Sentinel, attaching the rope to both of his wrists and ankle struts, securing them to the berth.

 The innocent facade was back. “Do you like the idea of me, putting your mouth to use?”

 The phrasing was intentionally vague, yet Sentinel found his cooling fans clicking on painfully. He nodded, intake feeling dry.

 Starscream hitched his pelvis further up Sentinel’s chest, the metal hot to the touch. He was surprised the other’s fans hadn’t onlined yet.

 “If you work for it, daddy, maybe you can take my valve… with your spike?” Still with the ‘innocent’ voice. Sentinel was kind of baffled and kind of even more turned on. It made for one hell of a confusing boner but he wasn’t gonna complain.

 Starscream shifted again and this time, his heated components met Sentinel’s mouth. He hadn’t bared his valve yet, but the covering plate was still burning. Clearly he wasn’t going to open without encouragement.

 Sentinel let his glossa trail a long line against the Seeker’s plating, aiming for the seams of his armour. He felt Starscream shiver against his glossa, cover snapping back easily. Apparently he was more affected than he’d let on, his fans clicking on with a loud _whirr._

 Starscream lowered himself and Sentinel brought his glossa to the awaiting valve eagerly.

 “Ah- Gently, but firm! Don’t just lick it like that, AH- NO TEETH YOU BUMBLING- OH!”

 Sentinel adjusted his ministrations according to the other’s instruction. Apparently he was doing something right. He felt the flyer shiver against him, wailing like some sort of spirit. It was kind of off-putting but also kind of hot. Sentinel’s boner was always very confused by Starscream.

  _He lives up to the name_. Sentinel winced, toning his audial range down.

 “Ahhh, choke me daddy, choke me!” Starscream cried.

Sentinel would have pointed out that he didn’t have the use of his hands but his mouth was otherwise occupied.

 


End file.
